An Acceptable Interruption
by Thefaultinourstarfish
Summary: Jacin and Winter decide to spend the day at Artemisia Lake. My submission for Day 2: Sunny Day of TLC Ship Weeks for Jacin and Winter!


**A/N: My very own contribution to theme day 1 of the TLC ship weeks, Sunny Day for Jacin and Winter :)**

* * *

When Winter had suggested that Jacin take her on a date to Artemisia lake for a day of sandcastles and swimming and seeing Winter in a bikini, Jacin couldn't say no.

They laid on a striped beach towel. All electronics and people were out of the way, leaving the two lovebirds to have a day spent together filled with fun and maybe a little kissing. Or realistically, a _lot_ of kissing.

Winter had her unruly curls in a bun on the top of her head. She wore a red bikini, which fully covered her. She had never been comfortable with showing off her body because of all the staring she got when fully clothed, so the two piece was relatively modest. Jacin was beside her in his plain navy swim shorts. They both wore sunglasses and sun bathed together, listening to the small waves and the birds that flew about.

Winter rolled over onto her stomach, leaning up to rest on her elbows. She blew out a breath, raising her sunglasses to rest on her head. She poked Jacin's cheek. "Open your eyes, cutie."

Jacin raised his sunglasses, squinting. "How did you know my eyes were closed if my sunglasses were on?" Winter smiled sweetly.

"You were snoring! This is a _date_ , not nap time, you silly goose." Winter poked him again, this time in the belly button.

Jacin couldn't help but smile back, sitting up. "I'm just relaxed. It's nice to be away from everything for a little while, you know? I've got a beautiful girl by my side and I couldn't be happier."

Winter beamed. "You _do_ think I'm beautiful!"

Jacin rolled his eyes, though he was still smiling. "I mean, sometimes. On a good day."

Winter grinned to where you could see the dimples in her cheeks, and Jacin felt a surge of joy fill his whole body. He had the most amazing girl in the universe beside him.

Jacin stood, pulling Winter up with him, before he took off her sunglasses and laid them on the towel before doing the same to his own. He then smiled a mischievous smile. The devilish grin began to worry Winter.

"What are you up to, you little goo-" she was cut off by Jacin picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, then making a mad dash into the water. Winter was thrown into a fit of giggles. She could hardly breathe from all of the laughter, which only made Jacin laugh as well. Water was splashing all over her face, chilling her. Jacin spun her around, and she just squealed and laughed more and more. The water finally got to be too cold for her and she begged him to put her down.

"Jacin Jacin Jacin I'm _cold!"_

When Jacin finally put her down, she feigned hurt. Jacin frowned.

"That wasn't very kind of you," Winter pouted. Jacin stepped towards her to wrap her up in a hug. But before he could do so she tackled him into the water, laughing all the way.

"Hey!" he yelled, laughing too. The two of them were both now soaked entirely, but giddy and giggly as they chuckled, Winter on top of him in the shallow water.

Winter kissed his cheek, that sweet smile back on her face. "I'm glad I can finally kiss you. I could do it forever and ever."

Jacin kissed her cheek this time, sitting up and pulling her into his lap. Winter blushed slightly but allowed this. They'd been somewhat intimate since finalizing their relationship, but it was mostly meaningful kisses and silly hugs.

He looked her in the eye, his feelings showing easily. There was so much longing and desperation in those beautiful eyes, making her heart race. He slowly moved closer to her, getting close enough to have their breaths mix in that personal space, just a few inches between their lips.

"Jacin-"

She was yet again cut off, this time by his kiss, rather than a surprise attack. There was also no protest to this interruption.

Winter let herself melt into this kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, their closeness warming the two, despite the fact that they were sitting in a cold lake.

Jacin pulled her closer, twisting his hand into her hair. She could feel her heart pounding, harder and harder as they continued to kiss, her mind floating away into nothingness. It was like being on a cloud, forgetting everything. What was her first name again?

When Winter pulled away and smiled at him, and smiled right back, nice and goofy.

"I've loved you forever, you know that?" she whispered.

"Yeah. I think." Jacin winked and she rolled her eyes, and then they kissed again.

* * *

 **A/N: YAY A SHORT LITTLE FLUFFY JACINTER FIC! I hope you all enjoyed, sorry it was short, I'm running a little late on this one and I'm almost late for the Day 2 of Winter and Jacin week, but I hope you still liked! Let me know what you thought! Review, my lovelies! :)**


End file.
